Call Me Daddy
by baektoyeol
Summary: Baek butuh pekerjaan yang akhirnya melamar pekerjaan menjadi Babysitter di rumah mewah milik Mr. Park ... baekyeol . chanbaek . BoyXBoy. SMUT. SMUUT. SMUUUT . FAIL!DIRTYTALK. SLIGHT!DADDYKINK. CHAPTER 3 UP !
1. Chapter 1

WARNING !

BOYXBOY , FAIL!DIRTYTALK, SMUT SMUT SMUUUUT, A LITTLE BIT DADDY!KINK

"Baekhyun!" Namja yang dipanggil menoleh ke sumber suara

"Apa Kyung, aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu." Baekhyun kembali menaruh kepalanya dengan malas ke atas meja.

"Aku punya kabar baik Baek. Jongin memberi ta-"

"Urrrghh, Kyungii apa kau tahu, sudah seminggu ini aku menjadi pengangguran dan Mrs. Jung sudah memberiku peringatan untuk segera membayar uang sewa kalau tidak aku akan diusir, Kyung."

"Ha? Benarkah itu Baekhyun? Kau bisa meminjam uangku dulu."

"Tidak, aku sudah meminjam uangmu untuk membawar uang sewa rumah bulan lalu Kyungi, dan aku belum membayarnya, aku tidak mau berhutang lagi padamu."

Kyungsoo kemudian duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberimu kabar baik. Jongin mendengar bahwa ada lowongan kerja yang gajinya lumayan besar Baekhyun."

"WHAT?! Benarkah?"

"Yeah, tapi kau harus tinggal di rumah tempat kau bekerja Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo horror.

"J-jangan bilang-"

Kyungsoo menyadari apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan

"Hiyaa! Ini bukan pekerjaan yang kau bayangkan idiot, kau akan bekerja sebagai baby sitter."

"What? Baby sitter?!"

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju alamat yang tertera dikertas yang sedang dia pegang. Setelah Kyungsoo memberinya kabar akan lowongan kerja sebagai babysitter Baekhyun langsung melamar pekerjaan dan hullaaa, Baekhyun diterima.

"WHAT THE-"

Baekhyun terkejut, sangat terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, dia sekarang sedang berdiri di depan rumah, bukan lebih tepatnya sebuah mansion yang sangat mewah. Baekhyun mengecek ulang beberapa kali apakah dia berada di alamat yang benar.

Baekhyun menekan bel.

"Ya, ada keperluan apa?"

Baekhyun mencari-cari sumber suara.

"Di sebelah sini sir."

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah kiri, oh ya, terdapat layar kecil yang menampilkan wajah seorang namja.

"Urgh, aku euhm, baby sitter."

"Oh, kau sudah datang, baiklah, kau bisa masuk."

Gerbang pagar itu terbuka otomatis. Baekhyun berjalan hati-hati menuju sebuah bangunan mewah yang cukup jauh dari gerbang tersebut.

Seorang namja menyambutnya begitu dia sampai ke pintu utama.

"Kau Byun Baekhyun kan, aku Luhan."

"Ya, Luhan ssi."

"Aaaw, panggil saja aku hyung, Luhan hyung."

"Hyung?"

"Ya, aku 2 tahun lebih tua darimu Baekhyun."

"Oh, baiklah Luhan h-hyung."

Luhan mengkode Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya.

"Aku di sini sebagai kepala pelayan, walaupun begitu pelayan yang lain hanya akan datang 1 bulan sekali yaitu di akhir bulan untuk melakukan pembersihan besar-besaran. Apabila awal bulan seperti ini hanya aku saja yang membersihkan hal-hal di rumah ini, aku juga memasak. Yaa, alasan kenapa aku merangkap pekerjaan karena bos kita tidak terlalu suka banyak orang yang berada di rumahnya."

Baekhyun mengikuti Luhan sambil sesekali mengangguk ketika Luhan menoleh ke arahnya. Luhan melanjutkan dengan memperkenalkan ruangan-ruangan yang ada di dalam mansion ini.

Seorang namja tinggi melambaikan tangannya ke arah Luhan. Dan mendekat.

"Oh, dia juga bekerja disini Baekhyun."

Namja tinggi itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menjabat tangannya.

"Aku Kim Jongdae, sebagai gardener."

"Bilang saja tukang kebun Jongdae."

"Hissh Luhan hyung, gardener itu lebih keren tau."

"Oke, baiklah Mr. Gardener."

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Baekhyun?"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa Jongdae."

"Baiklah, Baekhyun sekarang kita akan menuju ruang bos kita."

"Hati-hati Baekhyun hyung, bos kita itu pervert, dia sudah tua dengan perut buncitnya." Jongdae membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Baekhyun

Bola mata Baekhyun membesar.

"Hiya apa yang kau katakan pada Baekhyun?" Luhan menatap galak ke arah Jongdae

Jongdae hanya tertawa. Luhan segera menarik Baekhyun menjauh dari Jongdae

Setelah mengetuk pintu, Luhan yang pertama kali membuka pintu ruang kerja bos mereka.

Baekhyun langsung menatap seorang namja tinggi, tampan, hot, sexy, hei hei stop it.

'Sial, Jongdae menipuku. Kalau aku tahu dia setampan ini aku akan merapikan pakaianku terlebih dahulu.'

"Hei Chanyeol, babysitter untuk Sehun sudah datang."

Bos yang bernama Chanyeol itu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

"Oh, jadi kau yang akan menjaga Sehun."

"Apa daddy? Jadi daddy tidak ingin menjaga Hun lagi?"

Seorang anak kecil yang sedang digendong oleh Chanyeol, menatap daddy nya seolah akan menangis.

"Tidak baby Hunni, hanya saja dia akan menemani Hun kalau daddy sedang bekerja."

"Oh,, baiklah." Anak kecil itu mencoba untuk turun dari gendongan daddynya. Kemudian berjalan ke arah Baekhyun.

"Hai, aku Park Sehun. 4 tahun."

Baekhyun tersenyum, lucu sekali anak kecil yang berada di depannya ini.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, Sehunni." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berjongkok di lantai, menyamakan tingginya dengan Sehun.

"Wah, Baekhyun ahjussi sangat cantik saat tersenyum."

Ucapan Sehun membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

Chanyeol segera menghampiri mereka.

"Hahaha, maafkan Sehun kalau membuat kau tersinggung."

"Oh tidak apa-apa, Sehun sangat lucu."

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku Park Chanyeol."

"Yeah, aku Byun Baekhyun."

Mereka terus berjabat tangan sampai akhirnya

"Eheem. Aku harus menunjukkan kamar Baekhyun."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka.

"Well baiklah, semoga kau betah bekerja di sini Baekhyun."

"Ya, terimakasih Mr Park."

"Oh, tidak perlu, Jongdae dan Luhan hyung hanya memanggilku Chanyeol."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu C-Chanyeol."

.

.

Setelah Sehun tertidur, Baekhyun menuju kamarnya. Barbaring dan melamun.

'Chanyeol benar-benar hot. Uugggh, baru pertama kalinya aku tertarik dengan seseorang.'

'tapi bukankah Chanyeol sudah punya anak alias Sehun, jadi bukankah berarti Chanyeol itu straight?'

'hmmmp,, tidak mungkin Baek kau bisa mendapatkan namja seperfect Chanyeol dalam hidupmu'

'aaargh molla aku mau tidur'

.

.

.

Saat sore hari Baekhyun sedang bermain bersama Sehun, Chanyeol pulang. Tetapi Sehun sedang asik bermain sehingga hanya Baekhyun yang menyadari ketika Chanyeol mendekat.

"Hai Chanyeol."

"Oh hai Baekhyun." Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Baekhyun sambil keduanya mengawasi Sehun yang sedang bermain di halaman belakang.

"Apakah mengurus Sehun sulit?" tanya Chanyeol ke Baekhyun

"Tidak, dia sangat lucu dan manis. Kau pasti mendidiknya dengan sangat baik."

"Yeah thanks. Dia seperti malaikat yang diturunkan padaku saat dia lahir."

"Aku bisa membayangkannya."

"Hanya saja Sehun tidak pernah melihat ibunya."

"B-Boleh aku bertanya kenapa?"

"Karena saat melahirkan Sehun, dia meninggal."

"Aku turut bersedih Chanyeol."

"Tidak apa, dia sudah memberiku seorang malaikat kecil yang sangat manis sebagai gantinya."

"Ya, dia pasti wanita yang sangat cantik dan baik."

Chanyeol tersenyum getir

"Ya, dia sangat baik. Bahkan walaupun dia tahu aku tidak mencintainya dia tetap memperlakukanku sebagai suaminya."

Baekhyun terdiam. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun membuka lalu menutup mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu hanya saja ragu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku dan Jieun, ibunya Sehun, dijodohkan. Walaupun aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya, tetapi dia paham dan mengerti, dia tetap berusaha untuk menjadi istri yang baik untukku. Hingga suatu saat aku mabuk dan kemudian Jieun mengandung Sehun."

Mata Chanyeol berkaca-kaca.

"Dia sangat baik, bahkan disaat terakhirnya dia berkata untuk menjaga Sehun dengan baik dan berterimakasih padaku karena sudah menjadi suaminya dan ayah untuk anaknya."

Baekhyun mengusap punggung Chanyeol untuk menenangkannya.

"Walaupun begitu aku tidak pernah bisa untuk mencintainya."

"It's okay Chanyeol. Sehun bahagia sekarang, Jieun pasti juga bahagia di sana melihat kau sudah menjaga Sehun dengan sangat baik."

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Baek, senang bisa bercerita denganmu."

"Yep, kau bisa bercerita apa saja padaku Chanyeol, aku akan menjaga rahasiamu rapat-rapat."

"Kau juga bisa bercerita padaku, jika kau mau." Chanyeol menawarkan diri

"Aku tidak punya cerita khusus, hanya aku pengangguran yang akan diusir dari rumah kontrakkan sehingga aku melamar kerja di sini."

"Orangtuamu?"

"Mereka sudah meninggal saat aku remaja dan aku mulai bekerja setelah mereka pergi. Yeah simple bukan?" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum

"Kau sangat tegar Baek."

"Tidak juga, aku punya dua sahabat, Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang sudah seperti saudara sendiri, mereka selalu membantuku disaat sulit."

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun bercerita.

"Kembali ke Sehun, kau pasti bahagia punya anak seperti Sehun. Suatu saat nanti aku ingin mengadopsi anak seperti Sehun."

"Kenapa mengadopsi? Apa kau tidak berniat akan menikah?"

"Walaupun aku menikah aku tidak akan bisa punya anak Chanyeol."

"Apa kau-"

"Tidak, aku sehat Chanyeol, hanya saja,, tunggu, apabila aku memberitahumu kau tidak akan memecatku kan?"

"Tentu tidak Baek."

"Aku tidak tertarik pada yeoja." Baekhyun dengan santainya menjawab

"Oh." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol

"Ya, oh." Ucap Baekhyun kemudian tertawa

Kemudian Chanyeol terdiam. Membuat Baekhyun panik dan berpikir apakah Chanyeol merasa jijik dengannya.

"Eum Chanyeol, kau tidak masalahkan kalau aku, ehm- gay?"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa Baekhyun."

"Oke, kalau begitu."

"Sehunna,, Daddy sudah pulang."

Chanyeol freeze.

Sehun melihat ke arah Baekhyun dan berlari ketika melihat daddynya berada di sebelah babysitternya

"Daddy!"

Chanyeol segera memeluk Sehun.

"Hai Hunni, bagaimana hari ini?"

"Baekhyun ahjussi tadi membuatkanku coklat daddy. Dia adalah pembuat coklat yang paling lezat, lebih lezat daripada buatan Luhan ahjussi."

"Baiklah, apa Sehun juga membuatkan Daddy coklat, iya Daddy, aku sudah masukkan di lemari es supaya tidak meleleh."

"Baiklah Hunni, daddy akan mencobanya nanti. Apa Sehun sudah mandi?"

"Belum daddy. Sehun mandi dengan daddy ya." rengek Sehun

"Tapi daddy perlu untuk mengerjakan tugas daddy dahulu Sehun, dan Hun bisa masuk angin kalau mandi malam-malam."

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Baekhyun kemudian merunduk di depan Sehun.

"Karena daddy sedang sibuk-"

Baekhyun melihat ke arah Chanyeol, melihat wajahnya sedikit memerah. Lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya

"-Bagaimana kalau kita mandi busa sore ini Hunni?"

"Mandi busa? Yaaay ayoo Baekhyun ahjussi."

Sehun langsung tersenyum cerah dan menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk segera mandi busa.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan melihat Chanyeol tersenyum.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Sehun sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton kartun di ruang tv.

"Hai hunni." Ucap Chanyeol yang kemudian duduk disebelah Baekhyun

"Daddy!" Sehun berteriak senang saat melihat daddynya saat berada di pangkuan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol

"Hunni, tidak ingin dipangku daddy?"

Sehun kemudian pindah ke pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Hihi, saat dipangku oleh Baekhyun ahjussi itu empuk daddy."

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar Sehun.

"Jadi Hunni bilang Baekhyun ahjussi gendut? Eo?" ucap Baekhyun sambil bercanda lalu menggelitik Sehun

Sehun tertawa saat digelitik Baekhyun menggeliat dipangkuan Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol juga tertawa.

Luhan dan Jongdae yang kemudian lewat dan melihat kejadian itu tersenyum.

"Bukankah mereka seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia Jongdae."

"Yeah, sudah lama aku tidak mendengar tawa lepas dari Chanyeol."

"Yuup, aku kira kita harus pergi sebelum merusak momen ini."

"Iya, ayo Luhan hyung."

Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Chanyeol yang tidak sadar kalau daritadi diamati oleh Luhan dan Jongdae masih saja tertawa.

"Haahaha, daddy help mee." ucap Sehun yang masih tertawa

Chanyeol kemudian berusaha menggelitik Baekhyun.

"Ahhaha, stop it Chanyeol."

Karena Baekhyun digelitik oleh Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun berhenti menggelitik Sehun, dan sekarang gantian Sehun yang menggelitik Baekhyun.

"Ahahaha, stop Hunni."

"Sehuuun katakan pada daddy untuk berhenti menggelitik ahahahaah."

"Tidak akan." Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Baekhyun

"Urrghh aahaha daddy Yeol, stop."

Baekhyun terkejut saat Chanyeol berhenti menggelitiknya. Sedikit lega karena 'siksaan' nya sudah berakhir.

Baekhyun melihat wajah Chanyeol memerah. Melihat hal ini membuat Baekhyun khawatir

"Apakah kau sakit Chanyeol?"

"Iya, daddy sakit ya, wajah daddy memerah."

"Ha? ngg, tidak hunni. A-aku tidak sakit."

"Mungkin kau perlu istirahat Chanyeol, kau pasti lelah hari ini kau lembur bukan?"

"Iya, aku juga berpikir begitu."

Baekhyun menggendong Sehun dan memindahkan dari pangkuan Chanyeol ke pangkuannya.

"Nah Hunni, daddy perlu istirahat key, kita bermain yang lain ya."

"Okey, Baekhyun ahjussi. Iya, daddy istirahat ya. Bye daddy sleep well."

"Iya daddy, good night." ucap Baekhyun menirukan Sehun

Chanyeol merasa wajahnya lebih merah.

"Yeah, good night." ucap Chanyeol lalu mengecup dahi Sehun kemudian menuju kamar tidurnya.

.

.

.

"Daddy."

Hmmp,,

"Bangun daddy."

Cahnyeol membuka matanya perlahan.

Betapa terkejutnya saat Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun berada di depan ranjangnya. Naked.

"Daddy sudah bangun?" Baekhyun mendekat dan membisikkan kata-kata tersebut dengan seduktif ke telinga Chanyeol.

Masih karena terkejut, Chanyeol terdiam.

"Umm, Baekkie mau bermain dengan daddy."

"W-what?"

Baekhyun kemudian duduk di atas Chanyeol yang setengah berbaring setengah duduk, hanya siku lengan yang menopang beratnya saat ini, dan Baekhyun dengan santainya duduk tepat di atas penis Chanyeol.

"B-Baek, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Heum? Daddy tidak mau bermain dengan Baekkie?" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Melihat hal itu Chanyeol langsung menyambar bibir manis itu dan menciumnya kuat.

"Hnnn Daddy." Lenguhan Baekhyun saat Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka untuk mengambil oksigen.

Chanyeol menyesap bibir Baekhyun sekejap lalu turun ke leher indahnya.

"Uuugh, terus daddy."

Baekhyun dengan tangan bergetar melepaskan kancing pajama Chanyeol dengan cepat, tidak peduli ada beberapa kancing yang terlepas.

"You're so sexy Baek."

Chanyeol mencium, menyesap, menjilat, beberapa tempat di leher dan klavikula Baekhyun. Meninggalkan tanda merah padam di sana.

"Daddy Yeolli, ahnn, aaahh."

Baekhyun mendesah saat Chanyeol memainkan nipplenya. Menggigit dan memainkan lidahnya.

"Nggghh, Baek." Chanyeol mendesah dengan suara beratnya saat Baekhyun menggesekkan penisnya ke penis Chanyeol yang masih terbalut celana pajama.

"Daddy, biarkan Baekki bermain dengan junior daddy hmm." Ucap Baekhyun saat wajahnya berada di depan penis Chanyeol yang terbalut celana.

"Yeah, lakukan Baek." Baekhyun segera menarik celana Chanyeol beserta boxernya sekaligus.

Mata Baekhyun sedikit membesar. Terkejut dengan size yang dimiliki Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengusap junior Chanyeol dengan pipinya

"I like your cock, daddy." Baekhyun mencium ujung kepala penis Chanyeol

"Urrgh, just suck it Baek."

Baekhyun tidak langsung memasukkan benda panjang dan tebal itu ke mulutnya tetapi menjilat-jilat dari pangkal hingga ujung penis Chanyeol, membuatnya mengkilap dengan salivanya.

Pre-cum keluar dari ujung penis Cahnyeol. Tidak ingin melewatkan hal itu Baekhyun segera menjilat pre-cum Chanyeol.

"Manis daddy, Baekkie mau lagi."

Melihat Baekhyun yang begitu menggoda seperti ini membuat Chanyeol hampir mimisan dan pingsan.

Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan menciumnya. Panas.

"ngghh"

"aahnn daddy."

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Suck me Baekkie, sekarang."

Melihat Chanyeol yang dominan, membuat Baekhyun menuruti apa yang diminta oleh Chanyeol.

"Ngghhh Baek, yeaaah keep going."

Baekhyun memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Baekhyun sedang _deep-throating _Chanyeol. Mata Baekhyun terus menatap Chanyeol. Tidak melewatkan satupun ekspresi Chanyeol saat dia sedang memberikannya 'treatment'.

Tangan Chanyeol kemudian menuju rambut Baekhyun. Mempercepat temponya.

Saat merasa pre-cum keluar lagi diujung tenggorokannya, Baekhyun mendesah, membuat penis Chanyeol merasakan vibrasi dari desahan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutar-mutar lidahnya ke ujung kepala penis Chanyeol.

"Yeaah, your sinful mouth, ngggh."

Baekhyun merasakan penis Chanyeol berkedut.

"Hnnggh Baek, I'm close."

Baekhyun mempercepat iramanya sambil kedua tangannya memainkan testis Chanyeol.

"Yeaaah, uurrrgh Baek."

Chanyeol merasa tubuhnya bergetar, sudah lama dia tidak menyentuh atau disentuh seseorang.

"Terus Baek,, lebih cepat. Aku hampir sampai.. Ngghhh."

Dengan lenguhan panjang dari Chanyeol,, dia membuka mata.

Kamarnya masih gelap.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda ada seseorang.

Dia masih berada di bawah selimut hangatnya.

dan masih memakai pajama.

Hanya saja penisnya sekarang menegang dengan pre-cum yang membuat lingkaran basah di celana tersebut.

"Oh shit."

.

.

.

.

HAHAHAAHAHAH BERSAMBUNG YAAAAA

Mood pervert+byuntae lagi balik. . Akhirnya bisa buat ini fic dah.

Makasih buat yang udah komen n favoritin, makasih juga yang udah baca tapi makasih lagi kalo juga komen. Haha suka deh baca komen kalian, nggak perlu panjang-panjang, jujur aja tentang apa yang kalian pikir dari fic ini. Baca komen kalian itu berarti banget jadi semangat buat ngelanjutin. Serius deh,,

Buat yang plagiat terserah kalian dah dasar kepala batu mau di bilangin jangan plagiat gak berguna juga. Tapi gua gak bakalan ikhlas karya gua di plagiatin kay, jadi pastinya kalian udah dosa ama gua, soo terserah kalian.

.

.

.

Thanks to Rafra , haneunkyo19, summerbaek, baexian ree, cici fu, Missa 69, chanbaekssi, n reviewer pertama chanbaekssi &amp; Re-Panda68 ^^ ❤❤❤


	2. Chapter 2

Long chapter after long hiatus, long like Chanyeol's dick

.

Dua minggu berlalu setelah Baekhyun resmi menjadi babysitter di rumah alias Chanyeol. Dua minggu juga Chanyeol panas-dingin karena Baekhyun sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'daddy'. Yeah, secara tidak langsung karena dia sedang bersama dengan Sehun, sehingga Baekhyun menirukan Sehun yang memanggil daddynya.

Saat Baekhyun memanggilnya daddy, Chanyeol memperhatikannya, entah apakah karena Sehun atau memang sengaja. Hal itu membuat wajah Chanyeol memerah dan sering mendapatkan mimpi tentang Baekhyun, dirinya, dan penisnya. Yups benar, sejak dua minggu ini, Chanyeol sudah 6 kali bermimpi macam-macam tentang Baekhyun.

Mobil – Baekhyun mendesah tidak karuan saat berada di atas Chanyeol dan berusaha memaju mundurkan penis besar Chanyeol saat sudah masuk ke lubang sempitnya.

Kamar mandi – Di bawah shower yang masih mengalir, Chanyeol menjepit Baekhyun dengan dirinya dan tembok kamar mandi. Kemudian menggenjot lubang sempit itu tanpa ampun.

Meja makan – Chanyeol yang baru saja pulang kerja terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun telentang di atas meja makan dan telanjang lalu berkata 'eat me daddy' sambil melepas lollipop yang daritadi diemutnya. Membuat Chanyeol melepas dasi diikuti semua atribut yang melekat pada tubuhnya secepat kilat dan akhirnya desahan Baekki yang memenuhi ruang makan.

Taman belakang – di antara semak yang sudah dirapikan oleh Jongdae, Baekhyun yang memposisikan dirinya all-four membuat Chanyeol bisa melihat lubangnya yang berwarna pink meminta untuk dimanjakan.

Garasi – Saat Chanyeol sedang akan berangkat kerja dengan mobilnya Baekhyun memeluknya dari belakang. 'Fuck me daddy' dan Chanyeol tidak berpikir panjang untuk membuat Baekhyun mendesahkan namanya berulang-ulang

Sofa – di sofa yang lumayan besar itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedikit mengantuk, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun cuddle dan dalam posisi spooning, akhirnya berakhir dengan Chanyeol memasukkan penisnya ke lubang Baekhyun dari belakang.

Chanyeol benar-benar frustasi saat melihat Baekhyun. Saat bibir mungilnya mengucapkan kata daddy, penis Chanyeol berkedut tidak karuan. Urrgh, dan parahnya stiap kali bermimpi tentang Baekhyun, tidak ada pilihan lain selain Chanyeol harus bermain solo, karena berbagai cara yang dilakukan Chanyeol untuk membuat penisnya tertidur kembali gagal.

Sebenarnya tidak setiap kali, pagi ini Chanyeol bermimpi lagi tentang Baekhyun, jangan ditanya, yeah 'mimpi' yang seperti biasanya.

"Daddy, bangun daddy."

"Nggh."

Chanyeol membuka mata.

"Hunni sayang, wae?"

Chanyeol merasa penisnya sedang menegang langsung duduk dan walaupun masih tertutup selimut Chanyeol meletakkan bantal dipangkuannya, berjaga-jaga kalau Sehun akan meminta untuk dipangku.

"Daddy kenapa belum bangun, ayo kita sarapan." ucap sehun sambil menarik-narik tangan Chanyeol

"Oh, baiklah baby, daddy akan turun sebentar lagi, okey." Chanyeol mengusap rambut Sehun dengan sayang

"Okey daddy."

Chanyeol baru sadar ternyata ada Baekhyun yang dari tadi berdiri di pintu kamarnya, menemani Sehun.

"Baiklah ayo Sehunni, kita tunggu daddy di bawah okey."

"Iyaa, ayo Baekhyun ahjussi."

Penis Chanyeol yang hampir tertidur, kembali terbangun saat Baekhyun mengulang kata daddy.

"Urrrghh"

Ya, yang bisa dilakukan Chanyeol saat ini hanyalah menggeram.

.

.

.

'oh my god, aku tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol punya dada sebidang itu'

'apalagi lengannya'

'suaranya saat baru bangun tidur'

'rambut bangun tidurnya, berantakan but he is so hot.'

'his sexy abs'

'his pepperoni nipples'

'his belly button'

'his –'

"Baekhyun ahjussi" Baekhyun akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya saat Sehun memanggil namanya.

"Ha? Oh, wae Sehunni ?"

Yeah, saat menemani Sehun untuk membangunkan Daddy nya tadi, tidak sengaja, atau mungkin dengan sengaja Baekhyun memperhatikan tubuh Chanyeol. Bukan apa-apa tapi memang Chanyeol ketika tidur memilih hanya memakai celana, alias shirtless, membuat Baekhyun mendapatkan view sebagian tubuh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun segera kembali untuk mencoba fokus.

"Apa kita bisa melihat paus, hiu, lumba-lumba, dan ikan yang ada di tv itu Baekhyun ahjussi?"

Baekhyun menatap ke arah layar, lalu kembali menghadap Sehun yang sekarang menatapnya, seolah tidak sabar menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Iya, kita bisa melihat nya di akuarium, Sehunni."

"Waaaaah benarkah?" Sehun tampak antusias

"Iya, di sana kita bisa melihat paus, hiu, dan ikan-ikan yang lainnya di sana."

"Kalau lumba-lumba?"

Baekhyun mengusap rambut Sehun gemas.

"Tentu ada dong lumba-lumba di sana, bahkan Sehunni bisa melihat lumba-lumbanya berhitung, melompat, dan juga menyentuh lumba-lumbanya langsung."

Sehun langsung turun dari sofa dan berlari.

"Sehunna mau kemana ?"

Baekhyun menyusul Sehun dari belakang sambil setengah berlari, khawatir dengan tingkah Sehun yang tiba-tiba.

Sesampainya ternyata Sehun menuju ruang kerja Chanyeol, ya hari ini Chanyeol hanya bekerja di rumah. Sebagai CEO Chanyeol hanya perlu sesekali untuk pergi ke perusahaan.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Chanyeol yang sedang mengurus beberapa berkas di mejanya, langsung menoleh ke Sehun yang kini berada di depannya. Kemudian Chanyeol menggendong Sehun dan memangkunya.

"Wae Sehunni?"

"Daddy! Daddy! Ayo kita ke akuarium."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung dengan permintaan Sehun yang tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa Sehun mau pergi ke akuarium?"

Baekhyun sekarang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk ruang kerja Chanyeol.

"Sehun mau melihat paus, hiu, ikan-ikan yang warna-warni, oh iya dan juga lumba-lumba, daddy!" ucap Sehun sangat antusias dan mata berbinar-binar

"Benarkah? Apa Sehun tidak takut nanti bertemu dengan hiu?"

"Sehun kan pemberani, seperti daddy. Kata Baekhyun ahjussi nanti di akuarium kita bisa menyentuh lumba-lumbanya, Sehun mau menyentuh lumba-lumbanya."

Baekhyun menunduk.

Merasa bersalah, membuat Sehun merengek pada Chanyeol di saat Chanyeol sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan urusan perusahaannya, yang bahkan sekarang Chanyeol masih lembur di malam hari.

Chanyeol melihat ke arah Baekhyun. Seperti mengerti apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah kalau Sehunni mau, kita akan berangkat ke akuarium besok oke."

"Horeeeeee kita akan ke akuarium. Thank you daddy!"

Sehun mengecup pipi Chanyeol. Lalu melompat dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan menuju ke arah Baekhyun.

"Besok kita akan ke akuarium, Baekhyun ahjussi!" Sehun melompat kegirangan

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak enak karena sudah menyebabkan Sehun merengek padanya.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju Sehun dan berjongkok di depan Sehun.

"Baiklah, sekarang tidur oke, besok kita harus pergi pagi-pagi. Arrachi Hunni?"

"Iyaaaa siap. Good night daddy."

"Good night Hunni."

Chanyeol mengecup dahi Sehun.

"Ayo Baekhyun ahjussi, sekarang kita gosok gigi dan segera tidur."

Ucap Sehun sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan bersemangat.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam sambil sedikit menunduk memberikan salam pada Chanyeol sebelum keluar ruangan.

.

Setelah Sehun tidur, Baekhyun langsung menuju ruang kerja Chanyeol.

Toktoktok

"Ya, masuk."

Baekhyun secara perlahan masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa Baekhyun?"

"Eum,, Chanyeol aku mau minta maaf, kalau aku secara tidak langsung sudah membuat Sehun memintamu untuk pergi ke akuarium di kota. Dan sepertinya pekerjaanmu sedang banyak."

Chanyeol tersenyum,

"Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun, aku sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan dengan Sehun."

"B-baiklah, kalau begitu."

"Kau juga harus beristirahat, Baek. Besok kita akan pergi jauh."

"Ne, selamat malam, Chanyeol."

"Yeah, selamat malam, Baek."

.

.

Sehun tidak berhenti melompat-lompat setelah keluar dari mobil yang membawa Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Sehun. Ya mereka sudah sampai di akuarium terbesar di Korea Selatan. Jongdae dan Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak ikut karena Luhan harus mengawasi pelayan dan tukang kebun (termasuk Jongdae dan tukang kebun yang lain) karena hari ini adalah hari bersih-bersih.

.

"Sehunni, hati-hati." Baekhyun mencoba mengejar Sehun yang langsung berlari menuju lumba-lumba yang sedang bermain di kolam terbuka. Masalahnya, di sekitar kolam lumba-lumba banyak genangan air yang menyebabkan lantai menjadi licin. Chanyeol juga ikut mengejar Sehun.

"Aaawwh." Baekhyun berteriak saat dirinya terpeleset. Membuat Sehun menoleh dan berlari ke arah Baekhyun, begitu juga Chanyeol.

"Baek!"

"Baekhyun ahjussi!

Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun untuk bangun dan duduk di kursi penonton yang paling depan.

"Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Chanyeol

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Sementara itu, Baekhyun melihat Sehun terdiam di sebelahnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hei, baby Hunnie,, kenapa menangis hm?" ucap Baekhyun sambil meraih Sehun ke pelukannya mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.

"M-maafkan Hunnie. Baekhyun ahjussi terjatuh karena mengejar Hunnie, kalau saja Hunnie menurut untuk tidak berlari-" Sehun menangis lebih keras.

"Sssshh, tidak apa-apa. Bukan salah Hunnie kok. Lihat, Baekhyun ahjussi baik-baik saja. Baekhyun ahjussi kan kuat seperti daddy." kata Baekhyun sambil menghapus airmata Sehun.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun

"Yup, ayo kita bermain bersama lumba-lumba, Hunnie." Chanyeol tersenyum melihat hal itu, Baekhyun bisa menjaga Sehun dengan baik.

"Okay!" teriak Sehun sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun

'wait..'

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun seperti menahan sakit saat berdiri dan berjalan sedikit pincang.

'Apakah Baekhyun tidak apa-apa?' pikir Chanyeol dalam hati

"Daddy! Lihat Hunnie dicium lumba-lumba!" ucap Sehun sambil tertawa geli saat pipinya dicium oleh lumba-lumba.

Melihat Sehun dan Baekhyun tertawa bersama sambil memanggil dirinya, membuat Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berhenti memikirkan hal lain dan bermain bersama mereka.

.

.

Setelah seharian berjalan di akuarium akhirnya Baekhun, Chanyeol, dan Sehun pulang.

Chanyeol yang sedang mengemudi melihat dari cermin depan, melihat ke arah Baekhyun duduk di kursi belakang sambil memangku Sehun yang tertidur karena kelelahan.

"Terimakasih Baek."

Baekhyun sedikit bingung atas ucapan Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena sudah menjaga Sehun dengan baik."

"Baiklah,, tidak apa-apa, itu karena Sehun anak yang pintar dan menggemaskan."

"Yeah, tapi aku benar-benar berterimakasih Baek, kau tidak mengecewakan Sehun, walaupun kakimu terkilir."

"K-Kau tahu?" Baekhyun melihat ke arah Chanyeol. Terkejut.

"Yeah, aku melihatmu sedikit kesakitan saat berjalan tadi. Maafkan aku Baekhyun."

"Hmm, ya sebenarnya kakiku memang terkilir, tapi aku tidak mau Sehun khawatir apabila Sehun tahu kalau aku terluka karena terpeleset tadi."

"Iya, karena itu aku berterimakasih padamu, Baek."

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula melihat Sehun tertawa lepas seperti tadi mengurangi rasa sakitnya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tulus.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dari pantulan cermin dan membalas senyumannya.

'Sekali lagi terimakasih Baek.'

.

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu belakang mobilnya. Mencoba untuk menggendong Sehun yang sudah terlelap.

Saat Baekhyun akan ikut turun dari mobil.

"Tunggu disini Baek, jangan kemana-mana sampai aku kembali."

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah tunggu saja Baek." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menggendong Sehun dan masuk ke rumah.

Setelah lima menit Chanyeol kembali dari kamar Sehun.

"Oh, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol dengan cepat membopong Baekhyun dengan bridal style. Membuat Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya.

"T-tunggu Chanyeol. Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa menurunkanku."

"Ssshh,,"

Chanyeol menggendongnya ke kamar Baekhyun.

"Berpeganganlah Baek, aku tidak ingin kau jatuh."

Baekhyun dengan tangan yang dari tadi kaku, perlahan meletakkannya melingkari lehar Chanyeol.

Membuat wajah Baekhyun merah padam.

Chanyeol membaringkannya ke ranjang dan keluar kamar. Kemudian kembali sambil membawa obat dan es batu.

"A-aku bisa melakukannya sendiri Chanyeol."

"Biarkan aku, setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan."

"B-baiklah."

"Aww!" Baekhyun berteriak kesakitan saat Chanyeol memegang pergelangan kakinya

"Maaf Baek, aku akan lebih lembut."

Chanyeol merawat pergelangan kaki Baekhyun yang sedikit bengkak dengan lembut. Baekhyun dengan wajah yang semerah tomat dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang sudah selesai merawat luka Baekhyun, mendongak untuk menatapnya.

Baekhyun yang tertangkap basah dari tadi melihat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Baekhyun berdeham.

"Ehmm, t-tterimakasih Chanyeol."

"Tidak Baek, aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih. Apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol

"T-tidak, aku hanya akan berganti pajama dan kemudian tidur."

"Baiklah, akan ku bantu mengganti paj-." Uuppss Chanyeol baru sadar. Gantian Chanyeol yang berdeham

Wajah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memerah.

"S-sepertinya aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"B-baiklah. Good night Baek."

"Nite, Chanyeol."

.

.

"Ahahahaha"

Suara tawa terdengar dari kolam renang yang berada di belakang mansion Chanyeol. Suara tawa itu milik Sehun dan Baekhyun yang sedang bermain air. Sehun walaupun masih memakai pelampung tapi sudah bisa berenang, hanya saja demi keamanan, Sehun tetap memakai pelampung berbentuk bebek warna kuning itu.

"Daddy!" teriak Sehun dari dalam kolam renang begitu melihat Chanyeol yang ternyata dari tadi melihat Sehun dan Baekhyun bermain. Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya ke Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, hi Chanyeol." Sapa Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya juga,

"Hai Baek." Ucap Chanyeol sambil duduk di kursi kayu yang berada di dekat kolam.

Baekhyun membalas senyuman Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Sehun melanjutkan bermain, sampai Luhan datang.

"Sehunni, ice cream pancake nya sudah jadi, sayang."

"Uwaaah, benarkah!" Sehun menuju tepi kolam dengan cepat.

"Baekhyun ahjussi, Daddy, Sehun makan ice cream pancake dulu ya."

Kata Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan dengan tidak sabar

"Baiklah, Hunnie." Ucap Chanyeol

Baekhyun keluar dari kolam renang.

.

Baekhyun POV

Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kolam renang dan duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?"

Aku melambai-lambaikan tanganku ke depan wajahnya.

"Uh-Huh?"

"Kau kenapa?" Wajah Chanyeol begitu lucu sekarang membuatku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa

"Eee.. tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana kakimu Baek?"

Aku menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Sungguh Chanyeol, kau sudah menanyakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang, tapi yeah, kakiku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Uh, benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, daddy Yeol."

Aku sedikit mengejeknya. Tapi Chanyeol tidak membalas ucapanku, membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. Wajahnya memerah.

"Yeol, wajahmu merah sekali. Kau sakit?" Chanyeol menatapku, ada sedikit kepanikan di matanya.

Aku meletakkan tanganku ke dahinya, tidak panas.

"Hei, Daddy yeol?"

Chanyeol memegang pergelangan tanganku.

"Stop Baek."

Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Stop?"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan urrrgh, d-d-da-ddy."

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh memanggilmu daddy?"

Chanyeol bergetar, dan mengeluarkan lenguhan sexy

What ?

Aku melihat ke arah celana jeans yang dipakainya.

Wajahku memanas,

"Chanyeol…. A-are you hard?"

.

Chanyeol POV

'Damn! Wet hair! His pink nipples. His..'

"Chanyeol?"

Suara Baekyun menyadarkanku dari lamunan yang semakin liar. Celanaku terasa semakin sempit

"Uh-Huh?"

"Kau kenapa?" Baekhyun tertawa

"Eee.. tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana kakimu Baek?"

"Sungguh Chanyeol, kau sudah menanyakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang, tapi yeah, kakiku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Benarkah aku sudah menanyakannya berulang-ulang?

"Uh, benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, daddy Yeol."

Shit! Aku sudah yakin bahwa wajahku sangat merah sekarang

"Yeol, wajahmu merah sekali. Kau sakit?"

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya di dahiku.

"Hei, Daddy yeol?"

Aku melingkarkan jariku dipergelangan tangannya.

"Stop Baek."

I swear I'm going crazy

"Stop?"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan urrrgh, d-d-da-ddy."

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh memanggilmu daddy?"

Aku merasa tubuhku bergetar hebat, tanpa perintah mulutku mengeluarkan lenguhan yang aku yakin Baekhyun mendengarnya.

"Chanyeol… A-are you hard?"

Just kill me now, God.

.

.

.

HAHAHAHA MIAAAAAAAAN GARING BANGET YA CHAPTER INI,, pengennya sih buat nambah perkenalan Baek ma Yeol aja biar gak langsung semut(?) gituh hhee .. next chapter kira-kira ada smutnya gak ya,, hahaha tunggu aja yah next chapternya :D . Sincerely, love you all


	3. Chapter 3

Baek pov

"Chanyeol,, A-are you hard?"

What the fuck!

He is so big

Aku bisa melihat lekukan yang membesar dibalik celana jeans nya.

Tunggu, apa 'monster' milik chanyeol menegang karena aku?

Jinja?

Dan Chanyeol menyuruhku berhenti memanggilnya daddy karena..

"Daddy Yeol~"

Aku menggodanya, dan binggo, aku tidak tahu apakah hanya imajinasiku saja atau aku benar-benar melihat penisnya berkedut dibalik celana jeans itu

"Urrrgh."

I smirked

So, daddy kink, huh?

Aku sudah tidak tahan, sudah lama aku tidak disentuh seseorang, dan sekarang seorang namja tampan sedang berada di depanku ini meminta untukku manjakan.

Katakan saja aku gila, seorang pekerja menggoda bosnya. Tapi aku tidak peduli apabila aku dipecat, aku akan lebih menyesal apabila aku melewatkan kesempatan

untuk menyentuh Chanyeol.

"Daddy Yeollie,, Apakah milik daddy bangun karena baby Baekkie?"

Aku menatapnya seduktif sambil menggigit bibir bawahku. Dan kemudian menjilat bibirku perlahan, aku bisa melihat Chanyeol mengikuti gerakan lidahku.

"Shit, Baek!"

Chanyeol mendorongku ke sandaran kursi taman dan menyambar bibirku dengan bibirnya.

What, Chanyeol sangat liar. Tidak, aku tidak protes. Aku justru suka jika dia menjadi liar.

Tangan kanannya berada ditengkukku, memperdalam ciumannya, dan tangan kirinya berada di pinggangku.

Dia menggigit bibir bawahku, menyesapnya membuatku dengan senang hati membuka bibirku dan menyambut lidahnya.

Chanyeol dengan sangat lihai memainkan lidahnya didalam mulutku.

Aku mengalungkan lenganku dilehernya. menarik rambutnya lebih kencang setiap hisapan dan gigitan kecil yang dia berikan pada bibirku.

Menyapu setiap bagian mulutku dengan lidahnya,, membuat penisku langsung menegang.

Lenguhan keluar dari mulutku.

"Ehem.."

Aku melepaskan tautan bibirku dengan Chanyeol. Lupa kalau aku dan Chanyeol masih berada di kursi depan kolam belakang.

Luhan!

What?

"Mana Sehun?"

Tanya Chanyeol ke Luhan.

Aku mencari sosok Sehun dengan cemas

"Tenanglah, Sehun sedang berada di mobil. Aku kembali ke sini karena tadi Sehun merengek minta dibelikan bubble tea, jadi aku ingin minta ijinmu untuk mengajak

Sehun pergi, tapi,, ehm,, sepertinya kalian sedang sibuk."

Memdengar perkataan luhan membuatku lega. Untung saja Sehun tidak menyaksikan hal ini.

"Baiklah." ucap Chanyeol

"Oke, aku dan Sehun akan pergi dulu, selamat bersenang-senang!" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Setelah Luhan pergi, aku tidak bisa kembali menatap Chanyeol, takut apabila Chanyeol menganggap ini adalah kesalahan.

Tapi kecemasanku berkurang saat,,

"Apakah kau mau melanjutkan yang tadi Baek?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan penisnya yang masih menegang dibalik celana jeans nya.

Urrgh fuck

"Yes daddy!"

Aku memposisikan kedua lututku di samping pinggangnya. dan duduk tepat diatas penisnya.

"Aaah"

Chanyeol menyambar bibirku dan mengulang ciuman panas yang tadi sempat terhenti.

Sesekali Chanyeol menekan nipple ku bergantian. Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibirku dengannya. Masih dengan ujung bibirnya yang menempel di bibirku dan nafas

hangatnya yang menyapu wajahku.

"Bed?" tanya Chanyeol

"Yes please."

Chanyeol langsung berdiri, sedikit terkejut atas gerakannya membuatku melingkarkan kedua kakiku pada pinggangnya dan kedua lenganku yang melingkar di lehernya.

Kedua tangannya yang besar berada tepat di pantatku dan sesekali meremasnya.

"Daddy nggh."

aku menjilat lehernya dan sesekali menggigit kecil disana. Tidak aku lewatkan untuk menjilat telinga Chanyeol itu. Membuatku mendengar lenguhan dalam Chanyeol.

"Shit baby." ucap Chanyeol setelah hampir terpeleset karena konsentrasinya yang terbagi antara segera ke kamarnya dan treatment yang aku berikan pada lehernya.

Aku bisa merasakan Chanyeol yang tergesa-gesa membawaku ke kamarnya membuatku merasa senang kalau ternyata Chanyeol begitu menginginkanku.

Chanyeol melemparku ke ranjangnya.

Dia kemudian berdiri di depan ranjang lalu melepas kemejanya dengan cepat.

Melihat aku yang mengamati tubuh atasnya membuat Chanyeol memberiku sexy smirk nya.

"Sentuh baby." aku bangun dari posisiku dan mendekat ke arahnya.

Aku menyentuh setiap bagian tubuh Chanyeol dengan jari lentikku.

Melepas kancing dan zipper Chanyeol dengan gigiku.

wow

dari balik boxernya aku bisa melihat setiap lekukan miliknya.

Aku menjilat penisnya dari luar boxer.

"Please Baek baby. Don't tease."

Aku menarik boxernya dengan cepat. Bola mataku membesar saat penis Chanyeol yang menegang mengenai pipiku.

"Daddy,, milikmu besar sekali."

Aku melihat pre cum keluar dari ujung mahkota penis Chanyeol, dengan cepat aku menjilat cairan itu.

"Eum,, yummy daddy. Baby baekki mau lagi."

Aku memegang pangkal penis Chanyeol, lalu mencium dan menjilat ujung kepala nya.

"urghh baek."

tangan Chanyeol menuju rambutku. genggamannya menguat saat aku menyapukan lidahku di lubang yang ada di kepala penisnya.

Dengan cepat aku memasukkan 2/3 penis Chanyeol karena ukurannya yang terlalu besar di mulutku dan kedua tanganku melingkar di pangkal dan bagian penis

Chanyeol yang tidak muat di mulutku.

Aku memaju mundurkan kepalaku, memberikan tempo yang cepat. sesekali ujung penis Chanyeol menyodok pangkal tenggorokanku, semua kulakukan tanpa

mengalihkan tatapanku dari wajah Chanyeol.

"nggh Baek, yeah faster Babe."

Chanyeol tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan suara sexy yang membuatku semangat untuk membuatnya terus mengeluarkan suara itu lagi. Chanyeol menatap

mataku, genggamannya di rambutku semakin erat

"Baek stop i wanna cum."

tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya. aku ingin merasakan cairan Chanyeol.

Aku mendesah memberikan vibrasi pada penisnya.

"Ngggh Baek"

Tubuh Chanyeol bergetar. dan cairan chanyeol memenuhi rongga mulutku. Membuatku dengan cepat menelannya. beberapa mengalir keluar dari bibirku.

Chanyeol menarik lenganku ke dan mencium bibirku dengan panas.

Dia melenguh setelah merasakan cairannya sendiri yang tersisa di mulutku.

Chanyeol mendorongku ke ranjang dan menindihku tanpa melepas tautan bibirnya denganku

"Chanyeol.."

Plak

Chanyeol menampar pahaku sedikit keras

"Daddy harus menghukum baby, karena tidak memanggilku dengan benar."

"D-daddy~ please punish me."

Chanyeol turun ke leherku. mencium, menjilat, dan menggigit.

"Cha- daddy! aaah."

Aku mendesah saat lidah Chanyeol dengan lincahnya bermain dengan nipples ku.

"Daddy lepaskan,,"

Aku menuntunnya untuk melepas celana renang yang masih ku pakai.

Chanyeol membalik badanku sehingga pipi kananku terbenam di bantal.

Dengan kedua tangan besarnya, Chanyeol menarik celana renang ku dengan sedikit kasar, dan membuangnya asal ke lantai.

Aku makin membenamkan diriku ke kasur. membuat pantatku lebih menonjol di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Oh my god Baek,, Your ass is a fuckin' sin"

Chanyeol meletakkan masing2 tangannya di pantat bagian kiri dan kananku.. meremasnya kuat.

Plak!

"Daddy!"

Chanyeol memberikan spank di pantat ku.

Plak! Plak! Plak!

"Yesss daddy! more!"

Aku tidak tahu, semakin keras Chanyeol memukul pantatku, tubuhku semakin panas.

"Kau suka kalau daddy memberimu spank. Lihatlah pantatmu akan bergoyang setiap aku memberimu spank, Baby. You slut, right?!"

"Ngghh."

Aku mendesah karena Chanyeol menyelipkan jarinya di celah pantatku, tetapi tidak sekalipun menyentuh hole ku. What a tease.

"Jawab baby."

Plak!

"Yes daddy."

"Yes what?"

Plak!

"Yess, I'm slut! I'm slut! I'm your slut daddy! Give me more please!"

Aku mendengar Chanyeol sedikit menggeram, nafasnya semakin berat.

"Aaah daddy."

Aku mendesah karena Chanyeol mulai memasukkan satu jarinya ke hole ku. Entah kapan aku tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol sudah mengambil lube dan mengoleskan di

jarinya.

"D-Daddy yeaah please."

Chanyeol menambahkan satu jari lagi dan memaju-mundurkan jarinya dengan cepat.

"Daddy! Daddy yes Daddy! aaah."

Aku mulai mendesah tidak karuan, jari Chanyeol berhenti bergerak. Membuatku memaju mundurkan pantatku sehingga aku menyodokkan jari Chanyeol sendiri ke

hole ku.

"Yeaah fuck yourself on my finger baby"

"Daddy! Your cock please. gimme your big cock."

"Not yet babe."

"Aaah!"

Aku merasakan empat jari Chanyeol melesak masuk ke hole ku.

Aku merasa pandanganku mulai kabur.

So hot.

So intense.

"Daddy I wanna c-"

"Fuck!"

Chanyeol memegang pangkal penisku erat, mencegahku mendapat orgasme pertamaku.

"Tsk, my baby is cockwhore."

"Yes daddy, give me your cock daddy! I want your cock inside me."

Plak!

"Keyword?"

"Please fuck me."

"Deng, try again."

ucap Chanyeol sambil memberi pantatku spank

"Baby want daddy big cock inside my tight ass. Please daddy."

Aku menggoyang-goyangkan pantatku mencoba menarik perhatiannya

"Shit, so hot baby."

Lenguhan terdengar dari bibirku dan bibirnya saat Chanyeol memasukkan penisnya ke lubang sempitku dari belakang secara perlahan.

so full.

Chanyeol berhenti saat seluruh penisnya sudah melesak di hole ku.

Sambil mencium pundakku dan kemudian berbisik,,

"Are you okay baby?"

nnnnngggh

"Y-yess"

"Tell me when you ready."

Aku ingin menangis. Sweet and caring Chanyeol.

"M-move."

Chanyeol memberi kecupan di bahu ku. kedua tangannya berada di pinggangku, sambil perlahan menggerakkan penisnya.

"Yes, more Daddy."

tempo Chanyeol menjadi lebih cepat.

"D-daddy~"

"Shit, so tight babe."

desahan dan lenguhan semakin terdengar jelas.

tiba-tiba Chanyeol membalik badanku, dan berbaring di ranjang.

"Ride my cock baby."

Dengan senang hati aku mengarahkan penisnya ke hole ku.

Kedua tangannya berada di pinggangku dan terkadang mengelus bagian sampingku.

Aku mencoba menaik turunkan penis chanyeol.

"Daddy,, Daddy,,"

Chanyeol kemudian duduk masih dengan penisnya yang melesak di hole ku. Mencium dan menggigit kecil di leherku saat aku bertumpu pada pundaknya.

"Aaah Daddy Yeol."

aku kemudian mendorong Chanyeol agar terbaring di ranjang.

kedua tanganku sekarang menumpuk di dada bidang Chanyeol, kedua tangan besar Chanyeol juga membantuku untuk mempercepat tempo.

"Uuurgh." lenguhan sexy Chanyeol membuatku bersemangat.

"Yeah daddy faster faster !"

Tanpa sadar aku mendesah dengan berteriak.

Dengan bantuan Chanyeol aku semakin cepat menaik turunkan penis Chanyeol.

"Aargh!"

That spot.

"Hit it again! Please Daddy!"

"Fuck!"

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhku sehingga sekarang aku yang berbaring, Chanyeol menindihku, mengangkat kedua kaki ku ke pinggangnya.

"Let me rock your world baby."

Shit! Shit! I swear Chanyeol is a sex god.

Setiap sodokan yang dilakukan Chanyeol mengenai sweet spot ku.

"More, fuck me hard Daddy!"

Aku sudah tidak sadar dengan apa yang aku katakan, bahkan aku tidak sadar kapan chanyeol mengangkat kaki kanan ku ke pundaknya, membuat penisnya semakin

dalam melesak di holeku.

tanganku menggenggam bisep Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Oh my god, Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Hanya kata 'Daddy' yang bisa aku pikirkan sekarang,

"Daddy!" Tubuhku bergetar hebat saat aku keluar. Cum ku keluar hingga ke dagu Chanyeol, dan sebagian berada di perutku, perutnya dan merembes di penisku.

Chanyeol tetap memaju mundurkan penisnya.

"B-baek baby."

Aku bisa merasakan penis Chanyeol mulai berkedut. Aku mencoba menyempitkan holeku.

"Please cum in me daddy."

"Aaargh!"

Aku bisa merasakan cairan Chanyeol melesak memenuhi holeku.

Chanyeol tetap memaju mundurkan penisnya hingga semua cairannya keluar. Chanyeol dan aku mencoba mengatur napas.

Perlahan Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya dan berbaring di sebelahku.

Setelah beberapa saat hening,

"Sorry Baek."

Sorry? Apa dia menyesal?

Semua ini hanya kesalahan ?

"S-sorry?"

"Maaf karena aku lupa memakai kondom, sehingga cairanku memenuhi hole mu baby."

"Oh." Aku bisa merasa wajahku memanas. Kurasakan cairan Chanyeol yang merembes keluar dari holeku. Membuatku tanpa sadar mendesah.

"Baek."

"Hmm?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Kemudian Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ku, membuatku menghadap dada bidangnya.

"C-cha-daddy."

Chanyeol mendesah di telingaku.

"Jangan panggil aku daddy atau kita akan lanjut ronde kedua baby, dan aku rasa kau sudah terlalu lelah untuk itu."

"B-baiklah Chanyeol."

"Lets sleep baby."

Chanyeol menarik selimut sehingga menutupi tubuhku dan tubuhnya

"Mungkin aku harus kembali ke kamar."

"No. Stay."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau Sehun dan Luhan pulang?"

no one pov

drrrt-ddrtttt

Chanyeol mengambil handphone yang berada di meja sebelah ranjang, dan mengklik loudspeaker sehingga Chanyeol bisa melingkarkan lengannya kembali ke

pinggang Baekhyun.

"Halo"

"Hiya ! Aku sudah menelponmu berulang-ulang. Apa kalian sudah selesai 'fucking like rabbit' ?"

"Luhan hyung!"

"okay tidak perlu dijawab, itu pasti suara Baekhyun yang sudah lelah karena mu Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tertangkap basah, seharusnya dia tidak berteriak ke Luhan. karena malu Baekhyun menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan selimut.

hal itu membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

"Sudahlah, kau membuat Baekhyun malu."

"Baiklah-baiklah. Ada kabar baik, karena dari tadi kalian tidak menjawab teleponku dan aku tidak ingin kembali ke rumah ketika kalian masih melakukan hal itu, jadi

aku mengajak Sehun untuk menginap di rumah orangtuamu Chanyeol."

"Wow."

"Yeah wow. Dan ingat besok pagi aku dan Sehuna akan pulang jadi kalian harus berhati-hati besok."

"Okay, arraseo. Gomawo hyung."

"Yeah, baiklah."

klik.

Chanyeol mencoba menarik selimut dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah dengarkan baby, stay here tonight."

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun mendekat ke dada bidangnya sehingga Baekhyun bisa mendengar detak jantung Chanyeol.

"Good night baby."

"Nite dad- ehmm, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun lebih erat dan memberikan ciuman lembut di puncak kepala Baekhyun. sebelum tertidur Chanyeol berjanji akan memberikan Luhan

kenaikan gaji karena sudah membantu untuk mendapatkan baby Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah terlelap di pelukannya.

..

…

…

…

Deng

…

Gimana semut(?) nya XD hhahahahhahahaahahaahhahahahaha mau posting ragu2 dah,, takut smutnya jelek dan gak memuaskan(?) . Tapi makasih ya para reader

yang masih stay di fic ini walaupun udah lamaaaaaaaaaaaa banget gak update. Sebenernya chapter ini udah jadi sejak lama, tapi gara-gara masih ragu upload apa

nggak, jadinya yaaah lama deh sampe udah lumutan XD

Oiyaaa,, maaf OOT,, disini saya sebagai chanbaekshipper mau nanya, bisa dijawab sekalian sambil kasih review atau pm saya langsung juga ga apah2 ^^

**Kalian percaya chanbaek itu sebagai apa ?**

(jujur aja gpp kok,,di kasih alesan sekalian jg bisa #Authorlagipengenkepo)

A. Bromance

B. Gay couple

C. Bestfriend

D. Just OTP

...

...

# - oh iyaa,, daripada manggil author, thor, author-nim, dll gitu, panggil aja Uta :) - (buat yang mau manggil aja hhaha)


End file.
